Huskily
by upeekaboo
Summary: "Katakan semuanya padaku, Kurty-bear," bisikkan tersebut terdengar semakin seksi, "Semuanya, tanpa ragu." Plotless inside


**Huskily**  
Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan

* * *

Kurt akan mengatakannya. Ia akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Finn. Apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia tempuh selama ini, dan apa yang ia korbankan. Hanya untuk seorang Finn Hudson. Raut wajahnya mengeras, mencoba menghilangkan grogi yang berlebih. Namun, itu semua gagal. Pipinya malah bersemu merah. Tidak bisa menahan rasa malu yang menyerang hatinya saat ini.

Orang yang bersangkutan—Finn—justru menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Umm, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kurt? _Just say it_."

Dengan ucapan seperti itu, tekad Kurt yang sudah hampir bulat menurun drastis. Kepalanya tetap menunduk malu, sesekali mengadah untuk menatap wajah bingung milik Finn.

"Aku... hanya ingin mengatakan..."

"Hmm?"

"...mengatakan kalau..."

Lagi-lagi, semua kalimatnya terasa terhenti di tenggorokannya. Ia mengetuk pelan kepalanya yang berbalut topi fedora. Sedikit menurunkan beberapa sentimeter dari posisi awal, ia bersembunyi malu di balik benda hitam tersebut.

Finn mendekat, meraih tangan Kurt—yang baru saja dipakai untuk mengetuk kepalanya sendiri, dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya. "...Kalau apa?"

Kurt merinding.

Finn tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kakinya melangkah, menubruk pelan tubuh Kurt yang lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuhnya. Takut jika sang _porcelain boy_ akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menduduki beberapa tuts piano.

"Katakan semuanya padaku, _Kurty-bear_," bisikkan tersebut terdengar semakin seksi, "Semuanya, tanpa ragu."

Kurt sedikit menghela napas, berbisik balik, "_Don't call me like that_."

Finn mencium aroma rambut Kurt yang sangat dekat dengan hidungnya, "_But I want to do it_." Aroma jeruk seketika memenuhi saluran pernapasan Finn.

Kurt bergerak sedikit, mencari ruang bebas untuk dirinya. Tetapi, Finn seperti mencegah seluruh pergerakan yang ia perbuat. Dengan badan yang lebih besar darinya dan juga salah satu tangannya yang 'ditahan' oleh tangan Finn. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Bear_. Katakan," bisik Finn, menggoda Kurt yang telah sukses termakan oleh _gerakan gombalnya_.

Dan akhirnya Kurt ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Ia kembali mengumpulkan tekadnya. Membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan suatu hal. Suatu hal yang membuat rona merah terus menempel di pipi lembutnya. Tidak akan hilang jika Kurt tidak mengatakan hal ini secepatnya.

"Aku... hanya ingin mengatakan..."

"Ya?"

"...kalau..."

"_Say it loudly, baby!_"

"...kalau resleting celanamu terbuka, Finn Hudson."

Giliran pipi Finn yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah. Kali ini, merah tua yang lebih dominan.

Kurt menyadari hal itu. Ia terdiam, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tertawa perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya seperti menutupi salah satu bagian di wajahnya—Finn perkirakan ia menutupi mulutnya. Kurt juga mengeluarkan beberapa suara aneh. Tangannya terjulur meraih pinggir dari badan piano untuk menopang tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin bergetar hebat.

Suara resleting yang bergerak memenuhi ruangan kosong tempat mereka berdua berpijak sekarang. Finn berkacak pinggang, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hummel?"

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat gelak tawa Kurt semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, _sih_?" ujar Finn kesal. Kurt masih tertawa heboh.

"Kenapa kau bahagia sekali?" Kurt masih tertawa mendengar ucapan Finn.

"Atau... jangan-jangan kau ingin bermain dengan resletingku ini?"

Spontan Kurt terdiam. Finn mengulaskan senyum kemenangannya.

"Temui aku usai sekolah, kamar mandi lantai atas," dan Finn berlalu meninggalkan Kurt dengan kicauan tidak jelasnya. Melangkahkan kaki dengan gerakan konyol. Tiba-tiba, ia tertawa keras. Kurt menyadari bahwa Finn menjiplak tawa miliknya yang baru saja dikeluarkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kurt hanya bisa _cengok._

* * *

Fic pendek pertama. _Also_, fic glee pertama. Wow.  
Sudah berapa bulan saya tidak menulis? Setahun ada sepertinya. Maaf jika pendek, judul yang tidak nyambung, apalagi ini sangat tidak jelas, terlebih saya lupa gaya bahasa sendiri dikarenakan sudah lama tidak mengetik fic. Sigh. Hidup ini memang keras.  
Dikerjakan hanya 30 menit. Kalau 1k+ jadinya pasti maksa banget. Ha to the ha.

**Comments are love xoxo  
;D**

* * *

_January, 8th 2011  
_Sign_  
_**upeekaboo**


End file.
